


V Some

by IcdKoffie



Series: XII Play [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Incest Play, Intercrural Sex, Licking, Mild S&M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of "IV Play". Rio's brother Reginald joins Quattro's twisted "family themed" game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V Some

**Author's Note:**

> The craziness continues! There are many reasons why this is called "V Some". First, it's named after Quinton's Japanese name, V. Second, it's about a fivesome. Third- actually, those are the only two LOL.

V Some

 

“Did you just ask me if I wanna join you freaks’ sex party? With my sister? My _twin_ sister?” Reginald asked again in disbelief.

 

Trey nodded. “Yes, that was what I asked.”

 

“Y-you guys are twins?!” Quattro sounded shocked.

 

Rio raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t know that? We look exactly the same.”

 

Quattro looked at them and sighed. “ I don’t see it…”

 

“I can.” said Quinton.

 

“Back to the subject, there’s no fuckin’ way I’m joining you guys.” Reginald answered. “C’mon, sis. We’re going home.”

 

Argh, this was how he _always_ was! So overprotective and controlling! Every time she was by herself, he’d treat her like this, like a kid. Why couldn’t he acknowledge that she was grown now? OK, maybe getting into this situation wasn’t the best move, but the decision was hers to make.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Rio put her foot down. “If you wanna leave, then fine. But I’m staying; I was having fun before you barged in and ruined everything.”

 

He was taken aback. “Sis…”

 

She shrugged. “That’s what you need to hear. I don’t need or want you to make decisions for me. I’m fourteen now.”

 

He averted his eyes.

 

“She’s right, Shark.” Quattro invited himself into the conversation. “You gotta let go. The girl’s having the time of her life; she got me to play as you as she was beating the shit outta me! HA HA HA!”

 

Damn that Quattro! Leave it up to him to distort facts and stick his nose where it doesn’t belong! That sicko just couldn’t resist blabbing that to the very first person he saw. She wanted to carry her “secret” to the grave. No biggie though- she could bury something better. Quattro.

 

She trembled. “Uh… Reginald… I can explain- ”

 

“So you have some weird fantasy about beating me up? And you get turned on by that? That’s the sickest shit I ever heard.”

 

Rio was used to her brother’s insensitivity. “Umm… that’s not-”

 

“It was mostly my idea. About the whole incest thing. When it was your sister’s turn, she wanted me to be you.” Quattro explained. “So, if you wanna be mad at someone, be mad at me.”

 

_“Thanks for saving me…”_

 

Her brother turned to Quattro. “I’m already fuckin’ pissed at you! This is worse than I thought! You pressured my sister to fulfill your twisted desires!” he turned to her. “And you… you’re so weak! Why would you let him and his brothers do that to you? You have no respect for yourself!”

 

A part of her desperately wanted to snap back, but all she could do was look down and sigh. For as long as she can remember, Reginald would pick on her when she was down. But deep down, she knew that was his way of showing her cared. Hs words still stung her though.

 

“That’s how you treat your sister?” Trey frowned.

 

Reginald scowled. “Stay the hell outta this, you freak!”

 

Quattro stepped in front of Rio’s brother and lightly pushed him. “Whoa, don’t go talkin’ to my brother like that. Like your sis said, she’s grown now. She was gonna have sex sometime, and she chose to have it now. There’s nothin’ you can do about it. She wasn’t totally down with the incest thing, I don’t think.”

 

“You can’t go around talkin’ shit to Rio and everybody else because of your personal problems. Just sayin’" he continued. "I was like that too, so I know how it is. That being said, you owe her an apology. And one to my bro.”

 

Her brother did nothing but growl.

 

That speech injected her with the courage to stand up to Reginald. “Yeah, you better apologize!” she held her head up high. “So what if I slept with all of them at the same time? I knew what I was getting into. It was the best experience I’ve ever had! I’ll come out and say it- you get on my friggin’ nerves sometimes! That’s why Quattro pretended to be you! Besides…” she looked away. “I think you’re hot…” she faced him, blushing.

 

His eyes widened.

 

“Holy shit, did you just admit that?!” Quattro asked in disbelief.

 

“You people are amazing,” Quinton commented.

 

What the heck was Rio thinking, confessing that? Meh, he was gonna find out anyway, thanks to Quattro’s big mouth. Also, she needed to be honest with herself- sex with Reginald was on her mind. Gah, these stupid brothers brainwashed her somehow.

 

Reginald gulped. “I’m sorry, Quattro and Trey. And sis, I didn’t know you felt that way about me. I don’t know what to say…”

 

At least he wasn’t insulting her. “Actually, I didn’t until I came here. But… do you feel the same way about me?”

 

He shrugged. “ I think you’re beautiful…” his cheeks turned crimson.

 

“Awe, that’s cute!” Trey said. “So, wanna join us, Shark?”

 

He gets straight to the point, doesn’t he? If Reginald will say “yes”, then that'll satisfy their urges, but what’ll happen next? Will they date, only have sex or, will it be an one-time thing that they’ll never mention again? It’ll cause severe complications. If he'll say “no”, then she’d be kinda sad. Hmm, maybe not sad, but disappointed. Every inch of her body wanted to be touched by him. But then again, she should be glad if he rejects the offer. At least they wouldn’t cross into immoral territory.

 

Staring at Rio’s breasts, he answered, “I… umm…”

 

“You’re hard, Shark.” Quattro pointed at Reginald’s bulge.

 

He looked down. “Uhh…”

 

“Pull down your pants!” Quattro yelled.

 

“Are you fuckin’ serious?”

 

“Do it! Do it! Do it!” he was acting like a frat brother.

 

Her brother unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, revealing his erection. It wasn’t as big as Quattro’s, but she could have cared less.

 

“Now take off your shirt!” Quattro ordered.

 

He removed his shirt and threw it across the room. Then, he stepped out of his pants and walked towards his sister, hugging her. His skin felt nice and warm against hers, and her heart started racing with anticipation but also nervousness.

 

“Welcome to the family, man.” Quattro said.

 

Reginald faced him. “I’ll never be a part of your freaky family.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Facing Rio, he pressed his lips against hers and ran his hands up and down her back. She didn’t hesitate to kiss him back as she brought their bodies even closer together. The wetness between her legs became unbearable when Reginald grabbed her butt and sucked the left side of her neck.

 

After placing a small kiss on her neck, he asked, “You sure you wanna do this?”

 

Heck yeah! Why not? Today was already insane, with her playing some incest game with three brothers, so adding her real sibling wasn’t gonna do much. Bring on the craziness!

 

“Yeah, fuck her! Fuck her real good!” Quattro cheered.

 

“Go ahead and do it!” Trey joined in.

 

“I guess I wanna see it too…” Quinton admitted.

 

They were cheering the twins on like they were about to score the winning goal at a sports game. The way they acted both bothered and humored Rio. Ugh, these perverted brothers were gonna to get to watch her and her brother have sex for the first time! Whoa, wait a minute- the first time with her brother? Wow, that sounded _so_ wrong.

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” she nodded and escorted Reginald to the bed.

 

The brothers were still hollering and acting like idiots.

 

Reginald climbed on top of his sister and made small kisses across her chest. Cold chills ran down her spine when he upped it up a notch by licking on it over and over again.

 

“Damn sis, you taste so good…” he said in between licks.

 

He wasn’t the subtle, romantic type, but she could forgive that. His hot tongue on her skin felt too good to give a darn.

 

The licking continued on her right breast, then the left, then straight down her stomach. All the while, Rio was moaning and begging Reginald to lick faster. He complied, swirling his tongue around her nipples and even flicking it on her arms and hands. How cruel of him, to tease her like this. She said so when she was moaning too. Of course, he just laughed and continued his tongue bath.

 

The tip of Reginald’s tongue was on Rio’s clit now. _God_ , his hot breath on her flooding pussy was too much to bear. Just thinking about what freaky things he was gonna do with his tongue there was almost enough to make her cum on his face. And she’d scoop it up with her tongue like the good little sister she was.

 

“Are you gonna just lie there?” she had to say something.

 

He answered by flicking her clit twice. “I just wanna, I just wanna lick you.” he ran his tongue up and down on her pussy, not missing a single drop of cum.

 

Her toes curled and she grabbed a fistful of his hair. “Mmm… yeah… lick me, baby…”

 

She heard Reginald moan and he plunged his tongue into her slit, rapidly swirling it around. In response, she grabbed on tighter and arched her back. He pulled out, made one final big lick up her pussy, and glided on her left inner thigh. Rio let go of her brother’s hair, which allowed him to trail on her shin and feet. Then, he got on his knees and lifted her leg so he could lick it on a different angle.

 

“Oh, god…” her clit was throbbing out of control, so she rubbed it while moaning her brother’s name.

 

Moaning turned into screaming when Reginald dropped her leg and danced his tongue on her hand and pussy. When it was circling on her slit, she came, crying out Reginald’s name. A few more quick licks and he sat his knees to wipe the cum off his chin, nose, and cheeks; he licked the rest off. A condescending smirk appeared on his face as he cleaned his fingers with his tongue.

 

“Can’t wait to taste even more of you…”

 

Rio was about to say something, but her brother silenced her when he roamed all over her other leg, from her thigh to her toes. All she could do was groan and shiver.

 

After tasting her toes, Reginald ordered, “Roll over.”

 

What a jerk. She grunted and obeyed.

 

He opened her butt cheeks and slobbed on her insides. The pillow was muffling her moans when he grinded his tongue on her butt hole, digging it deeper and deeper. Then, he went up and down her butt and licked the insides of her cheeks. Oh yeah, Quinton couldn’t match this.

 

But Rio didn’t wanna think about that dog lover. Not when Reginald’s tongue was slowly driving up her spine. He brushed her hair aside and licked on her nape and took a tour of her backside. She started shivering so violently that her brother needed to hold her down by grabbed onto her hips.

 

Reginald let go after sampling his sister’s back, flipped her over, and entered her without saying anything. How kind.

 

“This feels so damn right.” he licked her neck.

 

Now _that_ was kind.

 

His rough side returned when he began pounding her, showing no mercy. Usually, his brashness bothered her, but not his time. Not that kind of “bothered”, at least. With every thrust he made, her body heat surged more and more, and her walls became so slick and tight that they could cave in on Reginald’s dick any minute now.

 

She wrapped her legs around his waists and dug her nails into his back “Ahh! Reginald! Faster!”

 

He was somehow able to pick up the pace, and Rio squeezed him tighter, pressing their sweaty bodies closer. Their throats were getting sore from screaming in pleasure.

 

“OH, SIS!!!” Reginald yelled and released his semen.

 

Rio was too tired to even moan.

 

Reginald buried himself in the left side of his sister’s neck and she rubbed his back. It felt lovely, but he had to roll of her eventually.

 

They got off the bed and saw the brothers sitting comfortably on the couch. Trey and Quattro had bloody noses and looked like they were gonna pass out.

 

Quinton looked at them. “Remember to breathe, you two.”

 

“That was really sexy…” Trey spoke.

 

Quattro jumped three times. “We just witnessed a pair of real twins get busy! This was a once in a lifetime moment! We were so fuckin’ lucky!”

 

“I’d hardly call it ‘lucky’,” Quinton said.

 

“Oh, c’mon man! How could you not have liked it?” asked Quattro.

 

“It was nothing to get excited about.”

 

Trey bent forward to get a better look at Quinton. “Er, brother…”

 

Quinton faced him. “What?”

 

“Your hand…” he pointed.

 

He looked down and gasped; he was fisting his cock without even realising it.

 

Her brother and Quattro were laughing at him like school bullies. Ugh, this was like watching a stupid, pervy “romantic” comedy.

 

Quattro stopped laughing. “So, was that your first time, Shark?”

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

His jaw dropped. “For real? You never fucked one of your girl fans?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “What’re you talking about?”

 

Reginald had a bunch of obsessed female fans at school, unbeknownst to him.

 

“Never mind.”

 

Her stomach was growling. “I’m hungry.”

 

Quinton stood up. “Let’s eat, then. We need a break anyway.”

 

The group nodded and traveled to the kitchen.

 

When they returned to Quattro’s room, he asked, “Shark, wanna join our incest game?”

 

“I already asked him that, brother.” Trey reminded him.

 

“Oh yeah!”

 

“Idiot…” Quinton said under his breath.

 

“Which one of us to go first?” Trey asked, looking at Rio’s brother.

 

He shrugged. “Beats me.”

 

Rio thought about a way to settle this. “I got it! Reginald could pick a number and you guys guess what it is.”

 

The brothers stared at her.

 

“Sure. OK.” Quattro said.

 

Her brother crossed his arms. “Um, I’m thinking of- ”

 

“FFFOOOOUUUURRR!!” Quattro screamed as he jumped off the couch.

 

The room was silent. Completely silent.

 

“What the heck was that about?” asked Rio.

 

“Where in the hell did that come from?” Reginald sounded annoyed.

 

After sitting back down, Quattro answered, “Well, you said pick a number and-”

 

“I wasn’t done talking, dumbass!”

 

He laughed nervously.

 

“Which number did you pick?” Quinton questioned.

 

Three fingers were risen.

 

“Yea, that’s what I thought of.” said Trey.

 

Jumping outta his seat again, Quattro complained. “WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! He gets to go first again?! This is bullshit! I demand a recount!”

 

For Pete’s sake, could he _please_ stop talking?

 

Quinton grumbled and pulled his brother back on the couch. “And I demand you to BE QUIET!”

 

Thank you, Quinton.

 

Trying to get back to the subject, Rio asked, “So Trey, who do you want me to be?” hopefully, he wasn’t serious about the stepmother thing.

 

He stared at her and smiled. “My stepmother, of course.”

 

Dang it, he was serious.

 

Reginald choked. “Stepmother?! What kinda kinky shit were you guys doing?”

 

Quattro was about to answer, but her brother said, “Never mind. Don’t say anything.”

 

Trey got up and stood in front of Rio. “Umm…I… uhh…” he blushed. “I want to use a belt this time. My mom died before she got a chance to give me a good spanking.”

 

Oh. My. Gosh. How could… how could… how could he just came out and say that?! She wanted to vomit on the spot. _“Wwwooowww…”_

 

“...”

 

“Shit…”

 

“Damn, Vetrix really fucked you up, didn’t he?” Quattro asked.

 

“By the way, who’s Vetrix?” she meant to ask that when Quattro first mentioned him.

 

“Our father.” Trey answered. “He really knew how to bring out the craziness in us, but since he’s gone now, we’re back to normal.” his smile widened.

_“If you think you’re normal, then…”_ Rio thought.

 

“Dude, you ain’t normal,” her brother said it like it was a matter of fact.

 

It was like he could read her mind.

 

“That’s going from a guy who fucked his twin sister?” Quattro asked.

 

“Man, fuck you.”

 

Ignoring them, Trey requested, “Spank me real good, OK Mommy?”

 

Oh, she was gonna make him regret those words. “I sure will….” she was breathing deeply. “son.”

 

His smile grew even wider somehow. He was just standing there… smiling like that. It was starting to scare the daylights outta her.

 

“I meant to tell you this when we first met, but…” Reginald began. “you need to wipe that stupid grin of your face.”

 

“I will not allow you to talk to Trey that way.” Quinto spoke with authority.

 

“Actually, he’s right- you look stupid smiling like that.” Quattro bursted out laughing.

 

At first, Trey seemed hurt but then he joined his brother, laughing even louder that he was.

 

Quinton shook his head at his brothers’ foolishness.

 

She couldn’t wait to get the heck outta this mental home.

 

The laughter finally stopped, and Trey looked at Quattro and asked, “Where do you keep your belts?”

 

“In my closet. Duh.”

 

Trey walked off.

 

“I’m guessin’ you got some sex belts in there?” Reginald asked.

 

“Damn right!”

 

“Eww,” said Quinton.

 

Uhh… a sex belt? What the heck was that?

 

A few minutes later, Trey came out with a large, spiky leather belt. Was that supposed to be a “sex belt”?

 

“Good choice, Trey!” Quattro yelled.

 

Quinton winced. “He’s not that far away!”

 

“Come here, Mommy.” he said in a soft voice, but it was still loud enough to hear.

 

Oh, _god_. At least she wasn’t pretending to be his real mother.

 

Rio approached him and he handed her the belt.

 

“Let’s play a game. I’ll be the bad boy and you’ll be the evil stepmother.” Trey explained. “Spank me as hard as you can, OK? Spank me ‘till I say ‘stop’.”

 

Oh yeah, she was gonna do that alright. This family brought out the dark, kinky side of her, and she was gonna make ‘em pay ( although she was enjoying herself). One by one. Starting with this frail little Momma’s boy. She was gonna break him like the twig he was. A very cute twig though.

 

“Yes, Mommy will whip you as hard as she can, sweetie-”

 

“Call me ‘son’!”

 

Wow, Rio wasn’t expecting _that_. “Sure, OK.”

 

Trey turned towards the bed, grabbed onto it, opened his legs, and leaned forward. “Spank me.” his voice was deeper.

 

Rio whipped his back three times, and he cried out in agony.

 

“Stop.” he ordered.

 

“I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?” Rio was concerned. “If I did, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, that’s not it.” he assured. “I forget to mention the dirty talk. Say stuff like, ‘You’re such a naughty boy!’ and ‘Mommy loves hitting her baby!’.”

 

 _Gross._ “OK…” she lashed him twice. “You’re a bad, bad boy!”

 

He groaned. “Yeah, punish your bad, bad, child!”

 

Another series of lashes. “Oh, Mommy sure will!” she whipped him on the butt so hard that the mark turned red.

 

Trey flinched and cried out. “More! I need Mommy to really punish me!”

 

Rio whipped Trey on his legs. “Mommy _loves_ hitting her spoiled son.” she truly meant that. He was fun to hit.

 

“Ah, Mommy, spoil me more.” he moaned.

 

Her clit started to tingle. “Mommy’s gonna take such good care of you.”

 

A second moan released out of Trey’s mouth. As a reward for that sexy sound, Rio gave him lashes from his nape to his heels.

 

“OH, MOMMY! Wound me!!”

 

How could she resist that?

 

“Turn around,” she demanded.

 

Like the sad puppy he was, he did what he was told. She looked down at his dick and noticed it was already pre-cumming. The little terp really was liking this.

 

Once again, Rio whipped him on his chest, stomach, and legs. Some even landed on his face and most sensitive area. Those were quite painful for him. To make this more interesting, she sucked and licked the the areas that the belt landed, including his face.

 

“You taste so sweet, son…” she commented.

 

“Your mouth feels so good on my body…” Trey moaned.

 

Rio spanked him quicker and harder, and Trey responded by groaning and screaming.

 

Four more whips landed on his torso, and he yelled, “Stop!”

_Awww_ , this was just getting started. “What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing.” he rubbed his chest. “But I wanna do something. Can I rub my penis in between your breasts?”

 

Never tried or seen that before. “Sure. Why not?” today was the day for new things, after all.

 

“Tuck me, Mommy.” he grinned and pointed to the bed.

 

How he said it made her sweat.

 

Rio dropped the belt, lied down on the bed, and Trey climbed on top of her, inserting his dick in between her boobs. She squeezed them and he began grinding. Rapidly. Heat soared through her body as his hot, hard cock rubbed on her soft boobs.

 

“Mmm… Mommy…”

 

She arched her back. “Ahh… nhh…”

 

His pace didn’t let up, and Rio squeezed her breasts even tighter. The grinding felt even smoother, and Trey slowed it down. Just before he was about to cum, he yanked out and spilled his liquid on her boobs.

 

“Ahh…” she cried.

 

Trey descended his tongue on her left breast, licking his cum off like ice cream. She immediately grabbed his hair and guided him all over her chest.

 

“Ohh… yeah… clean your mess up like the good little boy you are…”

 

“I’ll lick you down… he moaned as his lips brushed against her right nipple.

 

After he licked up and down the middle of her chest, Trey rolled off her and panted.

 

“Was it good, Mommy?” he asked while massaging her left nipple.

 

Rio shivered. “Yeah…” she trailed hands down to his member. “it was.” she was fisting it.

 

“Oh, Mommy…” his other hand slid to her clit and he played with it.

 

Her shivering continued, and she slammed her legs when Trey inserted a finger in her slit. Their groaning intensified, and soon he came on his stomach and she released on his hand. She opened her legs so he could pull out, but to her surprise, he took his time and ran his hand on her pussy lips. Rio’s clit was throbbing for Trey’s attention and she begged him to touch it. Luckily, he didn’t make her beg for long- he stroked and circled around it. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

 

Trey was about to slide his finger up her stomach, by Rio surprised him by turning him on his back and glided her tongue on his stomach. It was her turn to lick him off. Her lips found its way to his cock and she bobbed her head.

 

“Ah, Mommy…” he groaned.

 

Rio’s tongue slowly swirled around Trey’s knob and then she lined his dick on her slit and allowed it to slide in her silky walls.

 

“Oooh… ahh…”

 

“Mmm…”

 

She began bouncing on him, and he grabbed her hips, holding her down. Vibrations invaded her body as she rocked her hips side to side. Rio held onto Trey’s shoulders and grinded on him back and forth.

 

“Ah… Trey!” Rio came on his stomach.

 

“Nhh!” his hot liquid shot through her.

 

When she was breathing normally, Rio rolled off Trey and he cuddled up with her.

 

 _“How sweet,”_ she thought.

 

“You're da man, Trey!” Quattro yelled. “Smooth!”

 

Moron.

 

Quinton grumbled.

 

Looking at Reginald, Quattro asked, “Yo Shark, what’s it like watching your sister doing another guy? Did it turn you on?”

 

His face was flushed and his body was drenched in sweat. “I guess so…”

 

Quattro laughed and wrapped his arm around Rio’s brother. Reginald wasn’t gonna be having that of course, so he punched him in the nose.

 

“What the hell, man?!”

 

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me.”

 

Rolling her eyes at the two “wankstas”, Rio suggested, “Let’s take a break.”

 

The group went to the kitchen again to eat some snacks. When they flopped back on Quattro’s couch, he asked Reginald,

 

“Who’s goin’ next?”

 

“Quinton.” it took him less than a second to answer.

 

He rose. “Are you serious? Man, that’s messed up!”

 

“Shut up.” Rio was fed up with his whining.

 

Quattro just gave a look of disapproval.

 

“You better not even think about hurting my sister, or else.” Reginald warned.

 

“I hear ya, bro.” he sat back down.

 

Rio got up and sat next to Quinton. “Um… who do you want me to be?” she was weary, for good reason. _“I’m praying he didn’t have a pet cat, fish, or hamster.”_

 

HIs eyes wandered around the room, as if he was thinking. When he was looking straight at her, he answered, “My daughter.”

 

Whew, what a relief. At least she wasn’t gonna be another pet or something. Still, this guy was a sicko.

 

Reginald choked for a second time. “A daughter? Pedo!”

 

Trey licked his lips. “A father-daughter theme? That’s hot.”

 

_“Yeah, Trey, you should feel right at home.”_

 

Quattro giggled. “Do you want a daughter someday?”

 

He blushed and looked down. “Yes…”

 

“Uhh… you… you don’t plan on doin’ it with her, do you?”

 

Quinton’s eyes pierced throught his brother’s . “NO, YOU… YOU… YOU-”

 

“ ‘You’ what?”

 

He chilled out. “... Moron.”

 

Her brother crossed his arms. “You’re both morons.”

 

So true. Seriously, Rio wouldn’t be shocked if Quinton was caught having a threesome with his dog and little girl. Talk about _gross._

 

“Hey, don’t lump me in the same group as him!” Quinton protested.

 

He shrugged. “Whatever.”

 

Quinton dropped it and returned his attention to Rio. “Is Daddy’s little girl ready to play house?” he ran his fingers in her hair, and she nervously chuckled in response.

 

“Damn, that was pretty sexy,” said Quattro.

 

“You said it…” Trey agreed.

 

Reginald shook his head. “You guys are nasty.”

 

It was about friggin’ time that she and her brother agreed on _something._

 

Becoming inpatient, Quinton grabbed Rio’s hand and dragged her to the edge of the bed. He sat down and ordered,

 

“Sit on Daddy’s penis.”

 

What he must’ve meant was, “Get Daddy hard, get yourself wet, and sit on Daddy’s penis.” So, she got on her knees, grabbed his dick, and teased the head with her tongue.

 

“Ahh… that’s how Daddy likes it.” he moaned as he held onto her hair.

 

This… was actually starting to turn her on, amazingly enough. She widened her legs and was stroking her clit while running her tongue all over his erection. Landing back on the tip, Rio sucked on the knob before taking all of his dick in her mouth. Quinton was roaring and guiding Rio up and down his shaft, slamming her on his stomach. Rio was able to break free from his grip when her mouth was tired, and she licked up his balls to his throat before sitting on his cock. She allowed herself to take it in inch by inch as she dropped.

 

HIs member was all the way in now, and Quinton groped her left boob, ran his other hand on her stomach, and licked on her shoulder.

 

“You’re such a good girl, Rio…” he moaned in between licks and sucks.

 

Cold chills ran through her spine and she arched her back. “And you’re the Daddy of the Year!” that was cheesy.

 

“Oh, really?” he groped her breast harder.

 

“Ah!” she yelled. “Uh-huh...”

 

He brought his hands to her hips and squeezed them. “Jump on the Daddy of the Year.”

 

That sounded so silly that Rio had no choice but to snicker, then she began lightly bouncing on him. The heavy feeling of his dick in her chest overwhelmed her when she dropped on him, sending waves. They groaned and moaned every time she did that. Her legs were starting to wobble, and her walls tightened around his cock. Rio’s juices were almost ready to stream down Quinton’s member, but he beat her to it. HIs cum felt like a volcano exploding inside her, and she released her tidal wave all over his legs. The two let out a low moan and Rio stood up, barely.

 

After she stretched, she noticed the three boys touching themselves all over. Watching them made her clit tingle, and she opened her legs. To her surprise, Quinton pulled her closer to him and slid a finger into her crying slit. She immediately closed her legs, which brought greater pressure. Soon, he wiggled a finger into her butthole, and was thrusting both fingers at the same time. Moan after moan after moan was exiting her, and the heat raised from her pussy to her crown. Another flood poured out of her shortly after Quinton inserted a second big finger into her slit and penetrated her at a quicker pace. Dang, she wished that Daddy could jam another finger in her butt. Mmm… maybe if she said pretty please with a cherry on top?

 

Rio could barely stand up now; she fell on top of Quinton. He let her rest for a bit and when she was ready, he told her,

 

“Face down, anus up.”

 

“You like her ass, don’t you?” Quattro yelled. “Woof woof! HA HA HA HA!”

 

Quinton growled.

 

“What’re you talking about?” Reginald asked.

 

 _“Oh god, please don’t tell him!”_ Rio thought. If her brother finds out about the dog thing, he’ll slaughter this family.

 

“Nuthin’.” he replied.

 

Thank goodness.

 

Rio heard Quinton licking his finger and entered it into her open butt hole. She jumped at the feel of his wet finger. While thrusting her, he ran a finger from his other hand on the insides of her butt.

 

“Nh… Daddy…mmm…” she couldn’t help herself.

 

“Ohh…” he moaned.

 

“Oh, Daddy… can you put another finger in me? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?”

 

“Wish we had some cherries and whipped cream right now,” she heard Quattro say.

 

Quinton stopped. “But wouldn’t that hurt?”

 

“Maybe, but you’ll be gentle to your little girl, wouldn’t you?”

 

He sighed. “OK, my princess.”

 

He yanked his finger out, spat on them, and journeyed them through her butt. Although he was trying his best to be careful, the pain was still piercing.

 

“Are you OK?”

 

She winced and yelped. “Yeah…”

 

To help ease the pain, Quinton massaged Rio’s ribs and back.

 

“Oh, OK… go ahead…” Rio said in between breaths.

 

With her permission, he impaled her slowly. It was still foreign and uncomfortable, but waves of pleasure soon took their place. His two fingers wiggling and fighting for space in her tight hole felt even better than his dick.

 

“Nhh…. ohh…OHH!'' she screamed and groaned.

 

He fingered her faster. “Yeah, scream for your daddy.”

 

That was exactly what she did.

 

Before she knew it, his fingers were replaced with his rock-hard, throbbing cock. Mmm, it felt just as good grinding against her walls. And her hole was so wide open that it slid in like water. Speaking of which, his liquid made a big splash inside her again. That caused her cum to gush out too; Quinton caught it in his hand and was spreading it around her chest. The feel of her own hot fluid had her sighing and moaning. He then pulled out, turned her over, and licked off every drop on her tummy, breasts, and chest.

 

“Does Daddy’s little girl like it when she’s licked on?” he asked in a sensual manner when he was done licking her.

 

“Yeah…” was all she could say. It was too friggin’ good for words.

 

He trailed his tongue down to her pussy and roamed all around it.

 

“Daddy loves licking his little girl…” he was circling around her pussy lips.

 

“Ahhh…” she grabbed a fistful of sheets.

 

The couple got off the bed when they were finished.

 

“That was so…” Trey trailed off.l

 

“DAMN HOT!” Quattro finished. “What’cha think, Shark?”

 

Reginald was rubbing himself all over, though he made it look like scratching.

 

“I’d take it that you liked it?” Quattro asked.

 

“Oh, leave him alone.” said Rio. “Break time!” she raised her fist in the air.

 

Quattro laughed. “Alright guys, you heard the lady. Let’s go!”

 

Once again, the group headed to the kitchen to eat. They returned to Quattro’s room when they had their fill.

 

“Yeah, baby! It’s finally my time to shine!” Quattro hopped outta his seat and jumped.

 

“Argh, we know it’s your turn! The whole world doesn’t need to know!” Quinto yelled.

 

If the whole world knew about this, Rio would never see the light of day.

 

“Congrats, brother!” Trey said outta nowhere.

 

Her brother sighed deeply. “Whatever, Quattro. Do what ya want.”

 

Whoa, was he serious? It was normal for him to act aloof about most things, but about something like _this_? She was expecting him to protest or something- did her speech earlier mellow him out?

 

The room was quiet until Quattro laughed in his psychotic way. OOOOKKKK… that was totally random. And scary.

 

“Umm… that was a little weird, brother…” said Trey.

 

“A little?!”

 

“A little?” Reginald read his sister’s mind.

 

“Even without Vetrix, you’re completely insane!” Quinton exclaimed.

 

“I’m sorry, I was just- never mind, I wasn’t thinking about anything.” said Quattro.

 

“Your problem is that you _never_ think about anything!” Quinton stated.

 

Truer words have never been said.

 

“Forget about all that.” Quattro waved. “Rio, I want you to be my aunt. I gotta thing for older ladies-”

 

“She’s three years younger than you, dumbass!” her brother interrupted.

 

He chuckled. “I know. Cool it, man. This is only pretend, remember?”

 

Thank god it was; if Rio was really related to this family, then...

 

Rio walked over to Quattro and stole a short kiss from him. “OK, let’s go this!” she truly was enthusiastic about this- he _was_ good in bed.

 

“Hell’s yeah!” he looked over her shoulder. “Shark, I’m gonna show you how the pros do it!”

 

He gritted his teeth and pounded his fist. Watching his sister and his worst enemy have sex gonna be painful for him, Rio was sure.

 

Quattro got on top of her when she lied down on the bed, placed his dick on her pussy, closed her legs shut and threw them over his shoulders, and was grinding back and forth. Her clit hardened and tingled at the feel of his member rubbing on it and in between her thighs. His cock turned in no time, intensifying the experience. Their moans became faster while squeezing her thighs even tighter. Rio’s legs were starting to hurt, but Quattro’s dick rubbing on her wet pussy made it totally worth it. Low groans came out of her mouth as his shaft grinded on her pussy lips, slit, and clit.

 

He opened her legs fully and was stroking her numb clit with the head of his cock. In response, she shivered and grabbed onto the sheets.

 

“Mmm…. you’re my favorite nephew…” she might as well play along with this. Besides, the aunt thing was pretty normal to her.

 

Quattro let out a deep moan and flicked her clit. “I love coming over so we can play house…” he rubbed his cock’s head on her pussy lips.

 

Her toes curled and she arched her back.

 

The immense pleasure continued as Quattro swirled around her clit and trailed along her lips, digging his cock deep into her flesh. Shocks pierced through her as he tried to go deeper. He was in no rush to trail to her slit; he teased it by inserting only the cock’s head in, and taking it back out in a fast pace. Argh, this was irritating! Every part of her heated body was begging for him to put in all the way in. Honestly, he was such a jerk!

 

Or maybe not. Quattro was now in between Rio’s legs, eating her. She was calling out his name as his lips brushed on her pussy, from her numb clit to her tight slit. Her opening was starting to overflow, and he was drinking her down like a man dying from thirst. Needing to taste even more of her apparently, he jammed her slit with his tongue, scooping up the cum.

 

He pulled out and was licking around her entrance. “I can see why everyone loves licking you, Rio…” he said after he got on his knees.

 

Uh, excuse me? Everyone?! Only four people had sex with her so far. She knew he didn’t mean that literally, but geez!

 

Quattro’s lips went up her pussy to her stomach and he made tiny bites all over it.

 

“Oh, Quattro…” she moaned as his lips and tongue ran up her breasts and throat to her lips. Their tongues locked and he started grinding on her pussy. Moaning into each other’s mouths, Rio wrapped her legs around Quattro’s waist and dug her nails into his back. He pressed his body closer against hers and increased the speed of his rubbing. The couple’s body heat was rising higher and higher when their nipples, skin, and genitials grinding.

 

Quattro leveraged himself and entered Rio. Her walls already started to tighten when his fat cock traveled down them. His rough, quick thrusting began, and they moaned each other names like it was the only thing keeping them alive. It didn’t take long for them to cum at the same time, with Quattro’s semen gushing up her chest and Rio’s cum streaming down his dick.

 

When he was breathing normally, Quattro pulled out. At this point, Rio was so tired and sore that she that she could barely move.

 

“Which one was better, me or your bro?” he asked while playing in her sweaty hair.

 

She knew he’d ask that. “It’s a tie.” her head was too cloudy to think.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Reginald laughed. “Oh c’mon, sis, you know I was better.”

 

Rio struggled to sit on the bed. “If you say so…” she massaged her left shoulder.

 

“Lemme get that for ya.” Quattro rushed to rub her shoulders.

 

Chills raced down her shine, and she released a deep sigh.

 

“Shark, are you still mad about us fucking your sister?” he asked.

 

He stared at them. “...Not really. Shit, I fucked her too.”

 

Her body tensed up again. “Hold on, are you saying I’m a slut?”

 

“Naw,” Quattro answered.

 

“Of course not.” Reginald agreed.

 

Trey stood up. “We all did great!”

 

Quinton looked confused. “What’re you referring to?”

 

“The game! Everyone won!”

 

Quattro laughed in Rio’s ear. “This wasn’t about winning or losing, Trey. Just about having fun.”

 

His face dropped. She never would’ve guessed that he was the competitive type.

 

“So, what’re we doing now?” her brother asked.

 

Hopefully, anything but more sex. She had more of it today than most people do in a year. If another cock enters her, she’d puke.

 

“Let’s take a shower.” Quattro answered. “We need one real bad. Our shower’s big enough for all of us.”

 

“We’re only showering together.” Rio was stern. “No more sex for today.”

 

Quattro stopped massaging her. “Rio, c’mon girl! You’re no fun!”

 

“You heard the lady,” said Reginald.

 

“You’ll change your mind once you get in the shower anyway.” Quattro sounded certain. “Let’s go!”

 

Turned out that cocky bastard was right- she indeed changed her mind within minutes of showering. Watching all those hot guys touching themselves made her swoon, and the steamy water didn’t help.

 

They stepped out of the shower when it turned icy cold, dried themselves and changed into nightgowns, and went to Trey’s room this time. Quattro’s room was too filthy, in more ways than one.

 

“This is the first time I’ve had guest in my room!” Trey exclaimed.

 

“Good for you,” said Quattro.

 

She looked around his room. Pretty well decorated. “Uh… I guess we should leave soon…" she really didn’t want to. Hanging out with these loveable wackos was fun.

 

“You two should stay.” Quattro suggested. “It’s pitch black out there, and I’m worried about your safety, and-”

 

“You just want us to spend the night, don’t you?” Reginald asked.

 

He sulked. “Yeah…”

 

Smiling, her brother said, “Sure, we can sleepover. Is that cool with you, sis?”

 

Rio’s face lit up. “Of course! But we’re just sleeping. I mean it.”

 

“It’s chill. I’m tired as shit anyway.” Quattro stated.

 

Reginald stood up and pointed to Quattro. “You better not try anything when she sleeps!”

 

“I won’t. Relax, man.”

 

Quinton sighed. “Try not to beat him up in his sleep, OK?”

 

Her brother swung his fist at him. “Fool, what’cha say?”

 

“Please try not to fight,” Trey pleaded.

 

Rio rolled her eyes. “All of you guys shut the heck up! You’re giving me a big, friggin’ headache!”

 

They calmed down and apologized.

 

“Yea, our first sleepover!” Trey yelled. “I’ll get some snacks!” he rushed off.

 

Quattro eyed Rio. “Yo, wanna sleep over me?” he joked.

 

“Heck-”

 

“NO.” her brother finished her sentence. “You’re sleeping nowhere near her!”

 

He lipsmacked.

 

“Sometimes, I wish you slept six feet under.” Quinton hissed.

 

“Man, piss off.”

 

When Trey returned with milk and cookies, they sat on the floor and got under the covers after they were finished eating. The group soon fell into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning, they awakened, ate breakfast, and changed their clothes.

 

“Well, it’s time for us to go.” Rio said. “Seriously this time.”

 

Quattro embraced her. This time, it felt warm and natural. “It was great having you. I’ll miss you.” he kissed her on the cheek.

 

She fought hard to hold back the tears. “I’ll miss you too. I can come over again, right?”

 

He smiled. “Of course, silly.”

 

Reginald held her hand, perhaps out of jealousy. Nonetheless, she blushed.

 

“You two look so cute together!” Trey cried tears of happiness like a schoolgirl.

 

“Yeah, you guys are smokin’!” Quattro agreed.

 

_“Do they think we’re dating now or something?”_

 

Quinton palmed his forehead. “Excuse my brothers. They’re crazy.”

 

Rio’s brother raised an eyebrow. “And you’re not?”

 

He nodded. “No. I’m completely normal.”

 

The twins gave each other the “yeah, right” look.

 

“See ya guys later!” said Quattro.

 

“Bye!” Trey waved.

 

Quinton smiled. “Come back anytime.”

 

“Next time we’ll fuck in Quinton’s room!” Quattro suggested.

 

“No, we won’t.”

 

The twins giggled, said their goodbyes, and left.

 

Although they were outside that crazy house, Rio knew that things wouldn’t go back to the way they were. Between her and her brother, she meant. She still wasn’t sure about her feelings towards him. Should she ask him out in an attempt to make things right, or just forget it? Knowing Reginald, he’ll say nothing.

 

“Umm, Reginald?”

 

He stopped walking and let go of her hand. “Yeah?”

 

“What do you think about... uhh…”

 

“You mean about what happened in there?” he was blunt as usual.

 

“Yeah, _that_.”

 

He shrugged. “It was good. Why? You wanna do it again?”

 

“Yes, but…” she averted her eyes. “in a more… normal context.”

 

“Sis, what we did wasn’t normal.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” she looked at him. “I meant… for us to..”

 

“For us to what?” he was getting annoyed.

 

Ugh, he was gonna make her come out and say it! “For us to date!” she yelled.

 

He stepped back. “You wanna go out with me? Where’d that come from?”

 

“I dunno, I just don’t wanna brush this off like it’s nothing!” she stomped. “But if you don’t feel the same way-”

 

Rio’s words were cut short when her brother’s lips were locked with hers. She felt the passion throughout her body.

 

He broked it. “No, I want to. Anything for my little sister. And I don’t wanna act like nothing happened either.”

 

She grinned. “So, when are we going on our first date?”

 

“Whenever I feel like going.”

 

“Argh!” she lightly pushed him.

 

They chuckled and Rio followed Reginald to his motorbike.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after! Hope this was worth the wait. The third and final part of this series, "III Way", has a TBD release date, and won't continue this story. But keep your eyes peeled for it!


End file.
